Forgetting to forget
by titpuce86
Summary: [OS Trad] Lucy peut se rappeler Mr Tumnus, le couronnement et chaque évènement important jusqu'à la chasse au cerf. Mais elle ne semble pas se rappeler qu'elle doit oublier les baisers de Peter et l'amour qu'ils ont partagé durant ces années.


**Forgetting to Forget**

Résumé : Lucy peut se rappeler Mr. Tumnus, le couronnement et tous les évènements importants jusqu'à la chasse au cerf. Mais elle ne semble pas se rappeler qu'elle doit oublier les baisers de Peter et l'amour qu'ils ont partagé durant toutes ces années.

Disclaimer : Narnia appartient à C.S.Lewis et l'histoire à Angel of Insanity. Je ne possède modestement que la traduction.

Rating : M (inceste, mentions de sexe et de masturbation)

Peter avait toujours été le _Haut Roi_ de Lucy. Même avant l'armoire, la sorcière blanche, les castors parlants et les victoires épiques, il avait été son roi. Deux mois après son cinquième anniversaire, Lucy vint au monde avec des yeux bleu brillants et un sourire édenté. Le petit blond trop sérieux jeta un regard au paquet rose et potelé et tomba amoureux. Leur mère, qui répétait qu'à cinq ans il agissait comme s'il en avait trente-sept, estima que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait réellement son âge.

_Empereur des nappes effilochées et des tasses ébréchées._

_Seigneur du détournement de cauchemars._

_Chevalier de l'ordre dédié à protéger Lucy._

Elle savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de Peter, une fois le choc de se retrouver à Narnia passé. Même si ça semblait égoïste, Lucy pensait qu'être huit années durant son grand frère l'avait préparé à la responsabilité de diriger un vaste royaume. Il avait toujours été son roc, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il s'inquiète autant pour la sécurité d'Edmund, qu'il les sauve des loups et qu'il affronte courageusement la Sorcière Blanche à la bataille.

Il avait embrassé chaque genou écorché, l'avait relevée après chaque chute et avait essuyé chaque nez coulant. En un mot toutes les choses plus, et moins, importantes que la guerre pour libérer Narnia.

Lucy ne pouvait pas exactement définir le moment où ses sentiments pour son frère avaient changé. Elle l'avait toujours _aimé_. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, cet amour avait évolué en quelque chose qui la faisait rougir et déclenchait une étrange chaleur dans son ventre. Elle essaya d'en parler avec Susan, parce que Susan avait dix-sept ans et connaissait _ces choses,_ mais ce ne fut pas très efficace. Notamment parce que sa ravissante soeur ne cessait de lui demander des détails, détails qu'elle ne pouvait donner.

Susan ne comprendrait pas. Edmund ne pourrait_ jamais, au grand jamais_ comprendre. La douce reine serait pleine de regards compatissants et de mots rassurants. Par contre le roi juste casserait le nez du magnifique et refuserait de reparler à la vaillante reine. Il y avait des choses dont on ne doit pas parler, même à treize ans elle était assez âgée pour savoir cela.

Durant trois années supplémentaires, Lucy prétendit _vaillamment _que la main ferme de Peter sur son épaule et ses lèvres sur son front étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'à son seizième anniversaire, deux mois après ses vingt-et-un ans à lui, ses lèvres (à lui) atterrirent violemment sur les siennes, elle ne put empêcher ses genoux de se dérober sous elle.

« Lu », sa voix était rauque et sa haute taille était pliée en deux pour essayer de l'empêcher de s'effondrer à terre. « Lu, je ne voulais pas… »

Mais Lucy s'accrocha aux manches de sa chemise et l'embrassa. Le second baiser fut plus violent. Elle cogna son nez sur sa joue, puis son front à son menton lorsqu'elle se dégagea pour respirer. Et même alors, la jeune reine rosit de plaisir et se promit que cela arriverait encore, quelques puissent être les objections de Peter.

Avant ce moment elle avait été considérée comme la Reine Vierge de Narnia. Indubitablement Peter avait eu sa part de badinages. Susan avait échangé _au moins_ des baisers avec quelques hommes parmi la myriade de ses soupirants. Même Edmund, très cher Edmund, avait expérimenté plus qu'elle. Mais ensuite Peter l'embrassa durement, la pressant contre une vieille fontaine de pierre, et elle répondit à son baiser avec un gémissement au fond de la gorge.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais être connue comme la _Reine Vierge_.

Durant les sept années suivantes, ils prirent leur temps, apprenant à connaître les contours du corps de l'autre. Peter était tout de lignes fermes et de muscles tendus, ses mains rendues légèrement calleuses par les batailles mais douces, et le coin de ses yeux légèrement plissé par de fines rides. Quand son souffle parcourait sa peau nue, elle pouvait sentir la courbe de ses seins, dont il parlait avec tant de révérence. Quand ses doigts glissaient sur ses hanches, Lucy imaginait le petit creux qu'il mordillait doucement de ses dents parfaitement blanches. Et avec ses dents effleurant le lobe de son oreille, elle pouvait croire que ses cheveux étaient effectivement d'une teinte lumineuse plutôt que couleur de la paille sale.

Il n'y avait que peu de fois où la reine Lucy s'était sentie vivante : la danse au son de la musique des faunes, la charge au cœur de la bataille, en présence d'Aslan, et lorsqu'elle se mouvait sous les mains habiles de Peter. Lorsque ses doigts calleux jouaient avec sa poitrine, quand ses lèvres effleuraient la peau sensible de son entrejambe et quand leurs corps bougeaient ensembles comme la marée, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle pouvait se trouver en se perdant en lui.

Lorsqu'elle regardait avidement l'armoire, après que ces sept années aient disparu en un clin d'œil, elle n'était pas seulement habitée par l'envie de Narnia. D'Aslan. De son foyer. C'est parce que du haut de ses huit ans tout son être, trop âgé, trop jeune, savait ce que c'était que d'être caressé jusqu'à en crier. Lucy pouvait se rappeler des journées passées à se glisser furtivement dans les pièces inutilisées des ailes vides du château, pouffant, s'embrassant et froissant les draps de lin immaculés. Alors même qu'elle se tenait là, ses yeux fixés sur le bois poli, les souvenirs commencèrent à se faner et disparaître jusqu'au point où tout cela aurait aussi bien pu être un rêve.

Personne, pas même Peter, ne sut que, pendant les trois semaines suivant la chasse au cerf qui les avait ramené aux manteaux de fourrure et à la demeure du professeur Kirke, elle s'endormit en pleurant.

_Empereur des rires vides et des demi-sourires._

_Seigneur des remords injustifiés et des sentiments bafoués._

_Chevalier de l'ordre ignorant l'amour de Lucy._

Un an de plus et elle atteignit ses neuf ans. Neuf ans et pas prête de commencer sa puberté, neuf ans et se rappelant le temps où il n'était pas exactement mal de désirer son frère. Juste avant d'arriver à la gare, Susan et Edmund s'enfermèrent dans les toilettes. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis la nuit précédant la chasse au cerf, où Peter l'avait embrassée si tendrement.

« Tu me manques », réussit-elle à murmurer avant que sa petite main étreigne la sienne, plus grande. « Et pas seulement comme _ça_, parce que je sais que je suis trop _jeune_ pour ressentir _cela_. Mais nous ne parlons plus, Peter. Où est mon _roi_ ? Celui qui était _mien_ avant Narnia ? »

Il la laissa tenir sa main, parce qu'après tout les petites sœurs pouvaient encore faire ça, mais il toussa et baissa la voix comme Edmund passait le coin.

« Tu es peut-être trop jeune, Lu, mais ce n'est certainement pas mon cas. Et des fois ça fait _vraiment mal_ de se rappeler… »

Juste à ce moment Susan arriva, quasiment rayonnante parce qu'ils se parlaient de nouveau. Edmund lui-même souriait, même si on voyait que cela lui demandait des efforts. Ils s'entassèrent tous sur le vieux banc. Et même si Peter n'acheva jamais sa pensée, Lucy _savait_.

Parce que quelques fois, elle avait mal là où elle n'était pas encore censée avoir mal et son cœur se brisait en pensant à son frère si froid et distant qui dormait dans la pièce voisine.

Et finalement ils retournèrent à Narnia.

C'était sa foi, avait dit Peter en l'embrassant avec ferveur, qui leur avait permis de supporter le choc de voir Narnia défaite et détruite. Après que 1288 ans aient passé comme un seul instant, c'était son courage qui les avait empêchés de s'effondrer comme Cair Paravel.

Même si Caspian avait treize ans, le même âge que Peter lorsqu'il avait été couronné, et était plein d'orgueilleuse suffisance, les yeux de Lucy n'avaient jamais quitté son frère. Comme les jours passèrent, ils se sentirent grandir et fortifier, et, soudainement, elle se sentit de nouveau la reine Lucy la Vaillante et la petite Lucy Pevensie de 9 ans fut oubliée au fond de sa mémoire.

Bien qu'il y ait une guerre et qu'elle ne soit pas aussi âgée qu'elle se plaisait à le croire (bien que se soit sûrement plus que neuf ans), ils avaient tout de même trouver le temps de s'esquiver, comme une vieille habitude. Susan pensait que c'était la magie de Narnia de les ramener à eux-mêmes et Edmund semblait simplement suspicieux. (NdT : pas bien compris cette phrase) Mais personne n'osa mentionner le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble ou le fait que, dans toutes les histoires, ils avaient été les seuls roi et reine à ne jamais envisager le mariage.

Lucy gloussa et dit, alors même lorsque Peter mordillait gentiment sa clavicule, que les vieilles histoires parlaient de plus qu'une simple romance entre le Haut Roi et sa plus jeune sœur. Ils ne réagirent pas plus lorsque les Telmarines mêlèrent des mots comme inceste, tabou et pêché à leurs insultes. Même si les Narnians ne le croyaient pas, c'était le plus proche de la vérité qu'ils pourraient jamais leur révéler.

Après que la guerre ait été gagnée et Caspian couronné, Lucy s'accrocha au mince espoir qu'Aslan les laisse rester un peu. Elle promit même d'une petite voix effrayée qu'ils visiteraient l'Archenland, qu'ils voyageraient sur les mers et ne mettraient pas le pied à Narnia tant que Caspian règnerait si seulement on leur permettait de rester un peu plus longtemps. Les yeux de Peter étaient désespérés que se soit à l'idée de ne plus jamais revenir, de la perdre à nouveau ou les deux. Et Lucy savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Le Lion se contenta de sourire, son souffle plein de promesses silencieuses alors qu'il passait auprès d'eux et elle se sentit pleine d'espoir même après qu'ils se soient retrouvés à la gare. Son frère, son amant, son roi paraissait abattu et elle savait que ce n'était pas une chose qu'une étreinte pouvait arranger. Pas même un visage plein de baisers.

S'il pouvait retourner à Narnia, rien qu'une fois encore, ça n'arrangerait pas les choses entre eux.

Mais quelque part entre se faire des nouveaux amis, étudier pour les examens et se reposer pendant les vacances, Lucy oublia d'oublier. Dans son esprit elle pouvait toujours sentir le souffle de Peter sur sa nuque, ses mains courant sur ses flancs et ses genoux écartant ses cuisses alors qu'elle tendait les bras pour l'étreindre.

Elle écrivit d'une main tremblante des lettres explicites qu'elle brûla avant même de rêver les envoyer à Peter. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il ramena la photo d'une fille qu'il avait rencontrée lors d'une sortie au village et Lucy se toucha pour la première fois depuis son retour de Narnia. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait sans son frère pour la regarder et d'une certaine façon, elle se sentit vide.

Certainement des villageoises n'étaient pas ce qu'Aslan aurait voulu pour Peter. Qui est un jour roi à Narnia le reste pour l'éternité. Certainement des allumeuses rousses avec des décolletés bien trop profonds n'aideraient pas son frère à trouver Aslan dans leur monde.

_Empereur des fausses promesses et des rêves brisés_

_Seigneur des lettres qui ne disent rien _

_Chevalier de l'ordre rendant Lucy jalouse._

Lorsqu'elle eut dix ans et qu'ils résidaient chez ce crétin d'Eustache, elle fut renvoyée à Narnia à travers une image. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait failli se noyer et qu'elle était trempée, mais le Caspian âgé de seize ans ressemblait au Peter qu'elle avait aimé pour la première fois lorsqu'elle avait treize ans. Et bien que ses cheveux soient plus dorés que ceux de Peter et ses yeux plus verts que bleus, elle ne put s'empêcher, lorsqu'elle se sentit de nouveau reine, de vouloir _des choses_.

Seul Eustache, aussi complètement inutile qu'il puisse être, s'aperçut que Lucy n'aurait pas été dérangée si Caspian lui avait permis de _partager_ sa cabine au lieu de la lui abandonner toute entière. Mais il sembla frappé par le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais qu'un an de plus que lui lorsqu'ils avaient traversé le tableau et elle dut lui rappeler qu'elle avait été autrefois une reine étonnante et courageuse.

Et qu'elle se rappelait de choses auxquelles il n'avait même pas encore commencé à rêver.

Caspian cependant n'avait pas besoin de rappel. Bien qu'il ne soit pas Peter, elle le laissa embrasser sa joue et étreindre sa main lorsqu'ils étudiaient les constellations jusqu'à une heure avancée. Mais, même ainsi, après tout ce à quoi ils avaient fait face à bord du Passeur d'Aurore, elle continua à oublier d'oublier. Ses mains n'étaient pas aussi sûres lorsqu'elles tiraient sur sa tunique, ses lèvres étaient gercées et pas aussi pleines et son corps n'avait pas encore atteint la silhouette d'un guerrier expérimenté. Il n'était pas Peter, mais considérant l'attitude distante de son frère, elle n'était plus si sûre de _vouloir_ Peter.

Jusqu'à la Fin du Monde, Lucy se convainquit qu'elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec Caspian. Que, si on leur en donnait la chance, ils pourraient vivre la vie qui leur était refusée à Peter et elle. Mais là, Aslan les prit à l'écart et leur expliqua qu'_eux_ ne pourraient pas revenir, mais qu'Eustache, _lui_, le pourrait. Lucy se demanda si tout cela n'était pas une punition.

La punition de Peter, étendue à Susan parce qu'elle était aveugle à ce que son frère et sa sœur ressentaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Sa punition étendue à Edmund qui n'avait jamais rien dit, même s'il avait des soupçons. Cependant l'air triste dans les yeux du lion fut assez pour que Lucy abandonne rapidement cette idée et n'y pense plus jamais.

_Empereur des silences calmes et des doux regards._

_Seigneur des actes jamais réalisés._

_Chevalier de l'ordre dédier à aimer Lucy jusqu'à sa mort._

Susan évoqua Narnia une seule fois après qu'elle ait grandi. Elle étreignit Lucy aux épaules et sanglota violemment.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu le laisser te faire du mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose. »

Lucy ricana, prétendant être plus intéressée pas un magazine de mode, et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

« Je l'ai aimé, je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours. Il faut juste que nous attendions, c'est tout. Pour Narnia. »

Susan, parfaitement coiffée, maquillée et chaussée de hauts talons, se froissa et sortit de la pièce en larmes. Edmund la suivit et n'en parla jamais.

Même si elle avait seulement dix-sept ans lorsque l'accident de train eut lieu, elle savait qu'elle ne se serait jamais mariée. Et, alors que le reste de votre vie peut sembler un temps extrêmement long, elle s'était persuadée qu'elle avait assez de courage pour le faire. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec Peter _ainsi_ et que rester sa sœur en Angleterre était toujours mieux que de le perdre totalement.

Mais, lorsqu'elle se tint dans le _véritable_ Narnia, respirant le parfum de la fraîcheur et de la nouveauté, il apparut à la reine Lucy qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas à attendre pour toujours. Son rire s'éleva, cristallin, et elle se dépêcha de relever ses jupes, parfaitement consciente que Peter était juste sur ses talons.

Subitement, cela devint très important qu'elle ait oublié d'oublier. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait été difficile pour eux de reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissé cette nuit-là à Cair Paravel et Lucy avait toujours détesté les retrouvailles embarrassées.

Un jour _son_ roi, pour toujours _son_ roi et ils avaient presque trois cents ans à rattraper.

Fin

Note de l'auteur : les dates utilisées sont les suivantes : Lucy est née en 1932, les quatre Pevensie entrent à Narnia en 1940/1000 (première date selon notre calendrier, la seconde selon celui de Narnia) et le quittent en 1015, ils y retournent en 1941/2303, Lucy, Edmund et Eustache voyagent avec Caspian en 1942/2306-7, la « fin » de Narnia se situe en 1949/2555. En outre dans les livres, Lucy est blonde et j'ai préféré privilégier cette version que celle du film.

Voilà c'est fini. C'était ma première traduction et je la trouve pas trop mal mais bon comme d'habitude rien ne vaut la VO donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour pour consulter l'original. Sinon une review ne prend que quelques secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir…

Titpuce86


End file.
